Death City's New Drama?
by KidDaGentleman
Summary: Death City has a few, Well... New characters who are in town to show their story! Dark(DarkStar) has a long story that goes back when she was little. She's afraid of the DWMA now. Her worst fear as come back to haunt her. Will her true lover be there to help her along the way? Boris(Her guard) has a nasty twist to this story that will leave you want you begging for more.


Death The Kid and the rest of the Soul Eater gang was entering the deep, deep dungeons of the academy. "This is so uncool." Soul grunts as he shoves his hands in his pockets and leans down some as he walked. Kid sighs. "I'm sure these two people are fine. We will get them on our side and problem solved! Right Kid!" Patti giggled happily. Liz smiled warmly. "I'm sure Patti." Kid shakes his head. "Not necessarly. These two are defensive around people." Kid opens a door letting light in. A girl with light blue hair over her eyes looked up and twitched her eyes and squinted them as the saw the light. The warlock popped his head up and looked at the light. Kid stood there as Patti and Liz poked their heads up over his shoulders. Patti waves and giggles as Liz smiles. The girl grunts and looks away. "Hello, I am Death the Kid. I am Lord Death's son." They stood silent. Kid stepped forward. The girl flinches and moves uncomfortable. Kid stops. He looks at her, then the warlock. "There is no need to be afraid."

The warlock had his arms wrapped around the girl and looked at them. The girl shook in fear as she yet dared to look back up at them. Soul grunts. "Speak. Do something. Don't just be silent." Maka gives Soul a look. "Makaaa~" A book slammed on his head. "Chop." Soul groans and held his head as he kneeled. Blackstar laughs loudly. "Now is not the time to be sobbing. It's the time to be strong." Tsubaki stands behind him nodding.

The warlock looks up at them. "Do you know who we are?" He asked as he cleared his throat. His voice was deep, more matured then the others. He stood up. He was tall, more taller then the group. Only a few inches shorter then Lord Death. "You should know who I am then." He stood protective over the girl as she wipes her red, and puffy eyes. Star grunts. "Yes, Yes we do." Kid nods as he spoke. Star looks at them. "We are trying to help you. Why can't you see that. Don't be rude." Maka smiles. "Please. We only want to become friends." The warlock sits down.

"Please tell us your names." Tsubaki smiled warmly as the twins smile and play games with their hands. The warlock sighs. "I am Boris. The guard of the weapon specialist, Dark." The girl sniffs. Boris wraps his arm around the girl. "This my good friend, Is Dark." Dark looks down avoiding their gaze. Kid smiles slightly. "Very well then. Lord Death would like the see you both. Please stand and follow. Maka, and Soul. Please go fine professor Stein and Miss Marie." Maka nods as she pulls Soul's ear and walks somewhere else. "Blackstar, and Tsubaki. Please see to it we have these two a place to stay. Blackstar nods and jumps up. "YAHOO! Let's go Tsubaki!" Tsubaki hesitantly nods. "Yes, Blackstar. Tsubaki stood formal and walked behind Blackstar.

Kid looks back at his weapons. "Girls, I would like you two to please remove their handcuffs." He throws them back a set of keys. Pattis cheers as Liz sighs. "Alright Kid." She walks to them. Liz bends down and gently touches Dark's wrist. Dark panics and jerks it away and stood up. "Don't touch me." Liz eyes her as she stood straight up. Boris holds his hands out. Patti undoes his cuffs. They fall to the floor with a clang. Boris rubs his wrists lightly. He looks at Liz then glances at Dark. "Liz, please let me." Liz glances at Kid. "Can I Kid?" Kid looks at them as he entered the hall. "Yes. Go ahead." He shoves his hands in his pockets. Liz hands the cuffs to Boris as she narrows her eyes. Pattis cheers and giggles happily. Boris looks down at Dark and gently grabbed her wrist and unlocked the handcuffs.

"We're going the the Death room now girls." "Okay!" Patti skips out. Liz follows and stops. She glances back at Boris and Dark. Boris wrapped his arm around Dark as she sneezes and shivers. They walks out of the cell. They all begin to walk down the hallway and up into the academy.


End file.
